


Lola in the snow

by farquaad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell and Phil Lester Get a Dog, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, References to Depression, Snow, Winter, their forever home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farquaad/pseuds/farquaad
Summary: It's their first winter with their newly adopted puppy, Lola the pomeranian





	Lola in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ash (aka phil-and-a-corgi on Tumblr) for this prompt! Sorry there's no corgi, I just couldn't resist the urge to put Lola (or should I say Snowla... get it?) in the story.

"You ready?" Dan's voice bounced down the hallway.

"I've _been_ ready!" Phil shouted back, but Dan knew there was no malice in his words, only excitement.

When Dan rounded the corner of the hall, he couldn't tell who was more ready to go - Phil or Lola. Phil was bundled up in a puffy grey jacket, a pom-pom hat, and a thick wool scarf. He was holding Lola's thin red leash while she scratched at the door and wagged her tail enthusiastically.

Dan sighed and rolled his eyes fondly. "When we agreed to adopt Lola, I didn't know that would mean we'd have two puppies on our hands."

"Hey!"

Dan chuckled and gave Phil a swift apology kiss on the cheek before bending down to pet Lola.

"You ready?" Dan asked again, but this time in the high-pitched voice he only uses when he talks to animals.

"She looks very stylish in her little boots, don't you think?" Phil said.

"Lola's serving looks," Dan agreed, looking fondly at the tiny red and green booties she was wearing. They were a gift from Martyn and Cornelia when they heard they were finally going to be adopting a dog.

"She's never felt snow before so we'll have to keep a close eye on her and make sure it doesn't freak her out too much," Dan reminded.

"Of course."

"Is it bad that I'm a bit nervous?" Dan asked.

"That's not a bad thing. Although, Lola looks quite excited so I reckon we should get going before her tail gets sore from wagging too much."

"Alright, alright." Dan opened the door and let Phil and Lola walk out in front of him.

"It's a good thing she's so tiny. If she were this excited as a big dog, she'd have dragged me out here flat on my face!" Phil joked.

"I know! I wish I had as much energy as she does," Dan replied.

"I'm glad they salted the pavement. I think we should ease her into the concept of snow," Phil said.

"Good idea. The park down the way should have some snow if you want to head in that direction," Dan replied.

The walk to the park was chilly, but Lola didn't seem to mind. She wagged her tail the whole time and looked curiously at every stranger who walked by.

The pavement at the park had also been salted but luckily there was a layer of snow on the grass. Before Dan and Phil had time to discuss a plan of introducing her to it, Lola was already running ahead and jumping into the snow. Phil had to completely extend his arm because she was pulling so hard on the leash.

"I'll never get over how much force she has for such a little dog," Phil said.

"Yeah, well, at least she's having a good reaction to the snow," Dan replied.

The snow completely engulfed Lola's legs but thankfully, it had just recently fallen and was fluffy enough that she could move around in it without a problem.

Phil stepped closer to her so she wasn't pulling on the leash and Dan was following close behind taking a video on his phone. There were already visible holes in the layer of snow from where Lola had jumped in it and she was now running around in circles.

"That's going on my Instagram story," Dan commented to himself.

"All Lola content is good content," Phil said in agreement.

"I second that," Dan replied.

While they were mostly joking, it was true. Lola had been one of the best things to ever happen to them.

When the owner of the dog photography agency called and told them that Lola needed a new home and had nowhere else to turn, they quickly made the preparations to accept Lola into their lives. They had just moved into their first actual house, their forever home, and were already thinking about getting a dog so it worked out perfectly.

For Dan, taking care of Lola helped him when his depression spiked. There were lots of studies about the mental health benefits of having a pet (besides just Norman) and having a living creature literally depend on him for survival never failed to get Dan out of bed even on his worst days.

And for Phil, taking care of Lola reminded him of the way he would take care of Dan back when they first met. They both had the same wide dark eyes and they both seemed to be actual heaters with the way they radiated warmth.

Lola calmed down a bit and was able to walk side-by-side with her owners without pulling on the leash. Since she seemed to love the snow so much, Dan and Phil made sure to take the snowy path through the grass on their way to window-shop for Christmas gifts.

"Oh," Phil said when he felt something cold and wet land on his nose.

"We should Lola home before it starts snowing too hard," Dan said.

"Good idea," Phil replied.

Dan instantly bent down to scoop Lola up in his arms. He was wearing his black and white grid Alexander McQueen jumper that would undoubtedly get dirty with Lola's wet and muddy legs rubbing all over the fabric, but Dan didn't care. Lola was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You all being here means more to me than you can imagine <3
> 
> You can reblog this fic on Tumblr by clicking [here!](https://farquaadphillywrites.tumblr.com/post/188056131120/lola-in-the-snow)
> 
> Reblogs help my fics get discovered (and kudos and comments always make my day).
> 
> Lastly, I'm always up for prompts if you have something you'd like me to write. Comment below or send me an ask if you have anything in mind!


End file.
